soniccrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Amigo
*''Sega Superstars Tennis'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing'' *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' }} |species = Monkey |gender = Male |likes = Music, Parties, Sonic and his friends, Amiga (his sister), The Sega All-Stars |dislikes = Eggman, Heavy Metal, Being alone, Performing badly |skills = *Very talented with his Maracas *Excellent driving skills *Capable Extreme Gear rider |moves = *Gravity Control *Gravity Dive |nickname = Great Maracas King |age = 4-5 human years (1-2 in monkey years) |fur color = Orange/Amber/light amber |hair color = Orange/Amber/light amber |eye color = Blue |attire = Sombrero, a Red Bow on his Neck, A jacket with Green and Red Stripes, Blue Jeans And Blue And Lavender Ear Rings On His Left Ear |family = Amiga (Sister), Unnamed Parents (mother and father) |alignment = Good |food = Baked Bananas |ability type = Speed }} is a Mexican stereotype orange monkey that likes to play with his maracas. He is the star of Sonic Team's game Samba de Amigo and is a regular in the Sega mascot lineup. His name is Spanish for friend, as is his sister's name. Amigo is a monkey boy who dreams of being a great maraca player. He is hyperactive, and can get so caught up in the Latin rhythm that he cannot stop shaking his maracas. His favorite food is baked bananas, the specialty of his hometown. He is very talented in music and is a team player, but not the brightest bulb in the refrigerator. Amigo has a very clear friendship with Sonic the Hedgehog though the origin of their relationship is unknown. He also has a sister known as Amiga. Game appearances ''Samba de Amigo'' Amigo made his debut in Samba de Amigo on the Arcade and the Dreamcast with a line up of great music to shake his maracas to. A number of downloadable songs from the Sonic the Hedgehog series were included in the Dreamcast version. Original Version contains *Open Your Heart (Sonic Adventure) *Super Sonic Racing (Sonic R) *Sonic - You Can Do Anything (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) Samba de Amigo Ver.2000, a slight upgrade, also includes: *It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure) *My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure) *Lazy Days (Sonic Adventure) ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity After beating every mission in ''Sonic Riders Zero Gravity the player unlocks Amigo as a new playable character, along with NiGHTS and Billy Hatcher. Amigo does not speak, his only communication is through the shaking of his maracas. His right maraca has a Gravity Band on it which allows him to use Gravity Control and Gravity Dive. *'Type': Speed *'Gear': Rhythm Machine *'Attack': Amigo starts running and shaking his maracas quickly, attacking his foes with them and stunning them temporarily. ''Sega Superstars Tennis'' In the intro video of Sega Superstars Tennis, Amigo being the ultimate team player, dives off a cliff to hit the tennis ball. He is quickly rescued by a blue streak which we later learn was Sonic the Hedgehog. Besides being a little embarrassed, Amigo was just fine. Superstar State: Bamboleo de Maracas – Amigo becomes insanely happy in this state – so happy in fact, that he has to party! Not only does the ball shoot off in a strange direction to throw the opponent off, but the court also becomes filled with lots of shaking maracas, obstructing a return ball. Home Court: Carnival Park Samba de Amigo (Wii) and Amigo dancing in Samba De Amigo Wii]] Amigo throws a party for his buddy Sonic in his home town of Green Hill Zone. In this level of Samba de Amigo Wii, Sonic, Amigo, the Chao and others shake it to Mambo # 5 and other party tunes. ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Amigo appears in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, driving around in a Maraca-shaped dune buggy called the Sun Buggy, with a Amigo inspired paint job, a 38 sticker with a sun on it and Nacho-like triangles on it's thin tires. His All-Star Move is called Samba de Party, which involves him shaking his Maracas madly, while his buggy speeds ahead of the other racers, with the shaking effectively hypnotizing them into a conga line. At the end, the move makes them spin out. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed In ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, his dune buggy gets replaced by a giant windup wooden train (possibly putting the Cha-Cha Train to a literal use) with the transformations making it a paddle boat for a boat & turning it into a 1940's fighter plane for air racing. His home tracks are Samba Studios and Sunshine Tour, the latter being from the previous game. Cameos *In Sonic Adventure 2, if you look on the green street signs at Radical Highway, there is a street named Amigo. It is not known if it is named after Amigo or if it is a coincidence. *In Sonic Riders, at Sega Carnival, the stage starts out in a city based off of the Samba de Amigo series. If you go straight until you pass the wall that you can break with Amigo's face on it, you will see (and hear) a crowd of Samba de Amigo characters and Amigo will be in the crowd playing his maracas. *In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, there is a stylish reference to Amigo. In the boutique, players may purchase Amigo's hat which is labeled as "Samba Hat". The hat can be placed on a Mii and who can then be used in any event. There is also a suit called "Samba Suit" but it is a traditional salsa suit and does not directly relate to Amigo. *Amigo has also made a cameo in the Sonic X comics. As Doctor Eggman is impersonating Santa Claus in ''Sonic X'' #15, he has Sonic captured in a large green sack full of toys. Directly behind Sonic is Amigo's cameo as a large articulate action figure with maraca accessories. Also making cameos are Storm the Albatross and Bark the Polar bear. *The ages of most Sega characters are usually displayed in human years only (for instance, Sonic is 15 years old). However, Amigo's age is specifically in monkey years, and it hasn't been officially revealed in human years, which is a rare case. **Also unlike most characters, Amigo (as well as most other characters from his game) has only 4 digits on each hand rather than 5. *In Rhythm Thief & the Emperor's Treasure, there is a gameplay mechanic that is copied from Samba De Amigo. With the fact that both games were created by Sega, this was probably a deliberate reference. **To add to this, the song used for this part of the game was "Vamos A Carnival", which was featured in Samba De Amigo. Gallery External links *SEGA Superstars Tennis official Website * Category:Samba de Amigo characters Category:Monkeys Category:Males Category:Heroes